


And There Was Only One Bed

by eb5556



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eb5556/pseuds/eb5556
Summary: A valentines fic for @nicklekeep! I hope they like it!
Relationships: Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: SPN Family Valentine's





	And There Was Only One Bed

The motel wasn’t awful and Sam let out a breath as he dropped his bag by the door coming in. “I think this one will do for the night.” Sam told Eileen, looking back at her with a smile. He hadn't expected for them to get separated from Dean for as long as they had, but Sam didn’t mind either. He never got time alone with Eileen, not like he wanted to anyways, and it was nice to have that chance. “Sorry there’s just the one bed, that was the only room they had.” He told her as he pulled off his coat, giving her an apologetic smile. He’d take the couch - he didn’t do it a lot, but he didn’t want to make Eileen uncomfortable either. 

“You don’t have to do that.” Eileen signed before sitting her own bag down. “We’re both adults, we can share.” She gave him a soft smile, shrugging her shoulders before taking her own coat off to hang it up. “Unless you’re afraid I bite.” Eileen teased.

Sam laughed just a touch. “No no, I-sure yeah. We can just share.” He said softly, his eyes going over her face for a moment before he unlaced his boots. “I think I’m gonna grab a shower, unless you want to grab one first?” Sam asked and Eileen shook her head.

“Go on,” she told him, moving to settle in on the couch with her laptop. “I’ll get one after.” 

Sam smiled at her, nodding. “Alright.” 

There was always a nervousness to Sam when he was with Eileen, though it wasn’t a bad one. She made this fluttering feeling rise up in his chest and try as he might he never really could get it down. But a hot shower helped, it eased the tension in his shoulders and let him take that time to sort through what he was feeling and what he was thinking. Sam didn’t stay too long though, not wanting to take up all the hot water, pulling on his sleep pants and top before poking his head out of the bathroom, smiling as he watched Eileen tapping away on her computer. As much as he knew she needed the shower as much as him he couldn’t stop himself from taking just a moment to watch her. 

“Showers open.” Sam told her once he caught her attention, moving to sit down in the chair across from her, grabbing his laptop. 

Eileen smiled and nodded, “Thanks.” Her eyes met Sam’s for a moment before she got up, heading to shower off the grime of the day. Sam watched her go before getting up to get the bed ready, his mind still filled with thoughts of Eileen, more than he needed to be thinking. 

Sam hadn’t even noticed when Eileen came back, looking up when he heard her footsteps against the floor. “Hey, I um-I got the bed ready.” 

Eileen smiled, “Thank you.” She told him, finishing brushing through her hair before she sat down on the bed, turning the lights off on her side before laying back. 

Sam was so wary of brushing against her, not wanting to cross into her space, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable and he laid back in the bed as he closed his eyes. Both had fallen asleep before long and when morning came Sam felt warmth against his chest, his arms wrapped around what in his sleep he’d thought was a pillow but now awake clearly wasn’t. Sam couldn’t help but notice how peaceful Eileen’s face was, how calm she looked there wrapped in his arms and Sam let himself take that moment, his hand coming up, brushing her hair back just a touch. When he felt her stir in his arms he let out a breath, watching her eyes flutter open. 

“I-” Sam let out a breath, moving his hands enough to sign, “Sorry-I don’t know what happened.” 

Eileen smiled and shook her head, cheeks pink with just a touch of blush. “Don’t be sorry.” 

Sam’s brows went up just a bit before he nodded, “Are you sure?” 

Eileen nodded, “Yeah..don’t be sorry.” 

Sam nodded, his arms going back around her. “Okay. I won’t be.” Sam murmured and Elieen grinned just a bit at him, “Good.” Sam let his eyes go over her face leaning in just a bit, how could he not when she looked like that, eyes bright and so warm and her lips right there. Sam only had so much resolve and it was quickly fading. His lips barely brushed hers before he pulled back enough to see if it was okay, though before he fully could her lips were back on his and Sam melted into that kiss, lips languid against hers, fingers tangling themselves into her hair. 

Her lips were soft, felt nice against his own and Sam couldn’t stop himself from grinning into that kiss, bringing Eileen further into his arms, tipping her chin back to deepen the kiss, only breaking it once he needed to catch his breath. Forehead tipped against hers Sam grinned, cupping her cheek as he pressed another flutter of a kiss to her lips. “Perfect.” It was a breath of a word, barely there past his lips but so true. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long.” Eileen admitted, grinning as Sam pulled back enough to see her face. 

“Me too.” His voice was deeper, but as warm as the grin on his lips. “So maybe...we can do this more often.” He said softly, touching her cheek once he’d finished, fingers going over her jaw lightly. 

Eileen smirked and chewed on the inside of her lip, “I think we can maybe do that.” 

That was all Sam needed to hear, and his lips were back against hers, hands pulling her in closer, enjoying that feel of closeness and the way she felt against him. Sam hadn’t even noticed fully that he’d moved over her, hands having moved from he face to her sides thumb going over the junction of her hip as the kiss deepened. 

It was a back and forth between them, a flurry of hands, of soft noises pressed into skin and teased between teeth. By the end of it Sam lay back against the bed breathless, grinning his fingers tracing down Eileen’s spine, his nose nestled into her hair. He wasn’t sure that anything had ever been so calming as laying there with her and Sam hummed as he pressed a kiss against her head. “I think maybe we should stay here, a night or two more.” Sam said, before wrapping his arm back around her and Eileen nodded, “I’m fine with that.” Though by the sound of it she seemed more than fine with that. Sam was more than fine with it too, pulling her just a touch closer against him, pressing a kiss to her shoulder with a smile. 

He thought maybe he’d just lay there and hold her for a while. Breakfast could wait and a new case could wait.


End file.
